rsrfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumbridge
Lumbridge is a medium-sized town in the kingdom of Misthalin. Until the release of the Burthorpe Troll Warzone update, this was where new players arrived on RuneScape (new players now arrive at Ashdale where they take the new tutorial). Lumbridge has all the things a low levelled player need to get started, even higher levelled players come there to use some of its many resources. Lumbridge is known and classified by some to be a city for low level activities, although there's plenty of things for a high-levelled user to do there. Lumbridge is one of the default respawn points for players who die, the other is Edgeville (though members can change it to Falador if they have done the Recruitment Drive quest, Camelot if they have completed King's Ransom, or Soul Wars after completing Nomad's Requiem). Its main features include Lumbridge Castle, where players can start several quests, and where there is also a bank to deposit/withdraw items. There is a general store, a fishing shop, a combat academy, and various other buildings and shops. South of the city is a swamp. Lumbridge also includes entrances and gates to other cities such as Zanaris, Al Kharid and Dorgesh-Kaan. To the east is the River Lum, the second largest river in RuneScape. It is a popular spot for training the Fishing skill, as it is close to the bank and the general store, where players can sell the fish for a reasonable price. There was once a tutorial quest for new players. Learning the Ropes was the second tutorial, the first was Tutorial Island, and was later replaced by Unstable Foundations. The tutorial quest was removed later and replaced by the new task system. New players once used to complete the tutorial before arriving in Lumbridge. Back when Learning the Ropes was the tutorial, there were actually two versions of Lumbridge: one was fenced off with barricades and used in the tutorial, preventing the player from leaving Lumbridge. There were a few other differences, such as the mine being open and Sir Vant's house having a basement. The Lumbridge visited during the tutorial was meant to be the town before the player enters the game, making it something like a prequel that takes place immediately before the rest of the game. __TOC__ History from Jagex Games Studios.]] In the year 1937 of the 4th Age, long after the God Wars, a town was settled on the River Lum by migrating human nomads. A bridge was made over the River Lum connecting the areas separated by the river. They named the town after the River "Lum Bridge" or "Lumbridge". The bridge also opened up trade and colonization of Al Kharid, and many island areas of Entrana and Karamja. This led to the town becoming a centre of trade within the Breadbasket of Misthalin. Lumbridge is a duchy ruled by Duke Horacio, but as part of Misthalin it ultimately answers to King Roald III. Duke Horacio was apparently born in Crandor, as learned in the Dragon Slayer quest. Prior to Horacio, there was an unknown number of Dukes ruling Lumbridge from 1937 of the 4th age to the early 5th age. However, Polonius was the first Duke of Lumbridge. Polonius was given the land by the King of all of Misthalin, King Claudius, at the time. Duke Horacio is a direct descendant of Polonius. This history of leadership is an allusion to Shakespeare's Hamlet. Polonius also built Lumbridge Castle in the place of a wooden fort that had stood as a temporary fortress against invading forces, mainly goblins that largely inhabited the Lumbridge area, and still do to this day. and Saradomin.]] At the start of the Sixth Age, a mysterious portal appeared. After growing in size, Zamorak would eventually emerge. Saradomin would soon appear and start a duel with Zamorak, starting the Battle of Lumbridge. The Battle was devastating, particularly at the initial outbreak of war when Zamorak and Saradomin caused a huge explosion via the collision of their power beams. This explosion destroyed the entire forest, the back wall of Lumbridge and damaged several of the residential houses. After this initial explosion Saradomin summoned many White Knights and Zamorak thus summoned their rivals, the Kinshra. The battle lasted for approximately ten weeks with other combatants joining the conflict including thousands of adventurers. Each sides forces fought furiously in order to gain Divine Tears from the deceased god Guthix in order to aid their god in gaining the upper hand from the stalemate that had occurred. As the death toll grew, Duke Horacio trained elite guards, issued guard dogs to patrol the streets and even called for aid from Falador all on the advise of adventurers in fear that the fighting would spill out of the crater into the town itself (though this never actually happened). Although the adventurers did not choose to call from aid from Varrock, the Duke nevertheless called for resources and troops from the capital of the Kingdom, as stated by King Roald. However, despite this attack on Misthalin, King Roald decided not to aid Lumbridge and instead tasked the Duke with "resolving the issue". Eventually, after the deaths of thousands on each side the Divine Energy was all but consumed and Saradomin having consumed more wounded Zamorak but was unable to kill him as Moia teleported the wounded god away. Each sides forces dispersed peacefully and Saradomin, having obtained some of Guthix's power, teleported away leaving the battlefield abandoned. Development Lumbridge may have been based on the real life city of Cambridge in England, where Jagex has its headquarters. Since its inception, it has had four graphical makeovers. The first was in 2005, and marked the beginning of the graphical updating of the whole of RuneScape. Players had long complained about the lack of a bank in Lumbridge, which caused serious inconvenience to players, especially new ones, and the popularity was lower than the main cities. A bank was finally added on March 15, 2006 during the Recipe for Disaster update for those who had completed the first subquest. Later, a bank was installed on top of the castle for all players during the Skill Tutors update of 27 September 2006 along with Lumbridge home teleport . This raised the popularity of the city very much. Another members-only bank was added together with the Thieving Guild, and access to it is a reward for Buyers and Cellars and its various capers. The second graphical makeover for Lumbridge came with RuneScape High Detail, which was released as beta on 1 July 2008 . On the day when RuneScape HD was released and Lumbridge was graphically updated, there was a glitch on the second floor above Explorer Jack's apartment that made players unable to move. The only option was to teleport out. The glitch is now repaired. A third graphical rework came sometime later, adding new textures and detailing to several buildings. With the release of Runescape 3 a fourth update was released, again adding many new textures. This also occurred in Edgeville, Varrock, Draynor and Burthorpe. Lumbridge is one of the most graphically detailed places in RuneScape, with a focus to detail taken to everything in the area like the smoke coming out of smokestacks along with detailed walls and roofing, rocks on the path, asymmetric fencing, and many other things. Entrances To enter Lumbridge, players can use the bridge to the east of the town over the River Lum to Al Kharid and follow to the path into the farms and follow north to Varrock. A path from Lumbridge Swamp enters the town from the south, and a path from Draynor Village and the Wizards' Tower leads from the forest west of the castle. Transportation * Home Teleport - A spell that does not require any runes. However, it takes approximately 10 seconds to cast, and can be interrupted by combat. It can teleport players to the Lumbridge Lodestone . * Lumbridge Teleport - Unlike the Lumbridge Home Teleport, this spell requires level 31 Magic, 1 law rune, 1 earth rune and 3 air runes to cast, but is faster and does not get interrupted by combat. (Note: This spell is a part of the medium Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks). * Lumbridge Teleport Tab - Members have the additional option of using teleport tablets to reach Lumbridge. This works similar to casting the Lumbridge Teleport spell normally, but can be used on all spellbooks and only takes up one inventory space. * Canoe - This transport system allows transportation to several landing points along the River Lum. Provided the player has the Woodcutting level required, they may use the system to reach several locations, including Lumbridge. * Portal Chamber - Players with at least 50 Construction can build a Lumbridge Teleportation Portal in their home. Using 100 law runes, 300 air runes, and 100 earth runes, a portal can be made that will allow infinite teleports to the area. * Death - A method that requires little to no effort, and no requirements, simply dying can send you back to a respawn point you've unlocked. Since Lumbridge is unlocked by default, this provides a way to get there with no skills or quests required. Players are however strongly recommended to bank any valuable items as they will only keep 3 (4 with Protect item prayer on) items in case they do not reach their gravestone in time. Inhabitants Players can find a number of non-player characters (NPCs) in Lumbridge. Several NPCs in Lumbridge used to give players jobs in return for some coins. This was one of many easy ways for players to gain money with little work, and was especially useful for new players. Duke Horacio, Polonius and King Claudius may be named after characters from Shakespeare's play, Hamlet. Additionally, four Hamlet-themed gravestones can be found near the church in Port Sarim that may be related. Their examine text makes reference to Yorick, Horatio, Ophelia and Hamlet, respectively. Skills tutors Lumbridge contains a particularly high number of tutors, since they may be useful for new players. These were introduced with the Skill Tutors update, and include: *Lady Deathknell, the head of the Combat Academy *Melee instructor, named Harlan (Also the Master of Defence) *Lumbridge Sage who helps to accustom newcomers to the game, named Phileas *Quest tutors, named Donie *Roddeck, the advisor, who can be helpful to newcomers *Previously, there was a Fishing Tutor named Finlay (mending a small fishing net or occasionally a cray-fish cage) who could be found sitting on a stool near the Lumbridge Swamp fishing spots. *Previously, the Woodcutting tutor, Wilfred, was found in between Roddeck's house and the Lumbridge Furnace. Wilfred is now found in the trees north of Falador, still selling the Woodcutting Cape of Achievement. *Previously, the Prayer Tutor, Yauchomi, was found in the Lumbridge cathedral. *Previously, the Cooking Tutor, Cordero was found giving tips to low level cooks in the house south of Bob's Brilliant Axes. *Previously, the Crafting Tutor, Cadmus, was found in the room adjacent to Duke Horacio's, the one with a spinning wheel, in the Lumbridge Castle. *The Smelting Tutor, Feoras, can still be found working beside the Lumbridge Furnace. However, he cannot be engaged in conversation. Jobs (discontinued) Note: Please note that the jobs were removed from the game along with some of the tutors with the introduction of the Advisor system. can be found dressed in blue and white.]] Players were asked to bring certain items to tutors. NPCs around Lumbridge would usually ask players to bring a certain number of items to them or bury a certain number of bones, although only the Prayer Tutor gave this task. The job asked would always be within the skill range of the player. The difficulty of the job increased with the player's experience in the corresponding skill. Payment could range from a few hundred coins to a few thousand. Others * Duke Horacio, an official involved in several quests * Sigmund, a member of H.A.M. and a former adviser to Duke Horacio * Fred the Farmer, found at the farmhouse south of Mill Lane Mill * Father Aereck, a priest who worships Saradomin in the church * Bob, owner of Bob's Brilliant Axes * Hans, a helpful but easily-frightened NPC found in the courtyard of Lumbridge Castle, selling veteran capes * Nastroth, an NPC who collects God Wars relics from players * Chief Thief Robin, found in the new thieving guild * Cook, Duke Horacio's personal cook, who is the starting point for Cook's Assistant and Recipe for Disaster * Darren Lightfinger, head of the thieving guild * Sir Vant, a White Knight guarding the underground lair of a dragon. Players who have done Unstable Foundations instead of the old tutorial (where the dragon was only forced back, instead of killed) will find him in the White Knights Castle in Falador. * Barfy Bill, a retired pirate and canoe expert * Explorer Jack, a famous explorer currently resting in northern Lumbridge * Doomsayer, the danger sign guide * Lachtopher, a lazy-bones recently left homeless * Victoria, worried about her brother, Lachtopher * Guardsman Brawn, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen * Guardsman Dante, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen * Guardsman Peale, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen * Guardsman DeShawn, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen * Guardsman Pazel, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen * Barricade guards, guardsmen responsible for upholding the quarantine during Learning the Ropes * Shop keeper, the owner of Lumbridge's general store * Shop assistant, helping the general store run smoothly * Seth Groats, a local farmer that lives on the east side of the River Lum * Gillie Groats, daughter of Seth Groats and expert cow milker * Millie Miller, the owner of Mill Lane Mill on the outskirts of Lumbridge. * Vasquen, a local farmer overlooking the town's hops farming patch * Musician, plays music for players. Points of interest Lumbridge Castle Duke Horacio, and his adviser Sigmund are found on the first floor. The spinning wheel ( ), used in Crafting, is also located upstairs. Players who have started the Recipe for Disaster quest can also access the Culinaromancer's Chest in the Cook's basement, as well as a wide variety of cooking ingredients and cooking implements to buy. Along with the Lumbridge tutors update, a free bank was added to the top floor of the castle. The basement is a place of interest for new players, as it has training on level 2 spiders and spawns of gloves and leather boots. It also contains the entrance to the Dorgeshuun Mines. There was much controversy over the update that brought the tutors and the bank. Many people considered the additions to make the game too easy. The forums were at one time riddled with players trying to bring back "challenge" to the game. Raising the flag, climbing to the top of the castle, accessing the bank and talking to Duke Horacio are some of the beginner tasks in the Lumbridge and Draynor tasks . Banks on the top floor of Lumbridge Castle.]] The main bank is on the top floor of Lumbridge Castle. The Lumbridge Bank contains a several log spawns directly adjacent to it. Players can use it as an alternative to the Al Kharid range. With a tinderbox in the toolbelt, players could light the logs to create a cooking fire. This method also gives you 40 Firemaking experience every time a fire is lit. Members also have access to the Culinaromancer's Chest in Lumbridge Castle cellar, which features a bank. Once the first part of Recipe for Disaster has been completed it also features a food shop and an item shop, as you progress in the subquests of Recipe for Disaster you gain increased access to the item shop, which ultimately features one of the best gloves in the game. Spawns The following items spawn in or around Lumbridge Castle: *Bronze arrow - on the ground floor, by the northern staircase *Pot, jug, bowl, knife - ground floor, kitchen *Bucket, knife, leather gloves, leather boots - basement *Mind Rune - ground floor, by the southern staircase *Bronze dagger - first floor, southern room *Logs (four spawns) - top floor *Bronze pickaxe (two spawns) - at the top of one of the gate towers *Air rune - in the forest south of the potato field *Iron dagger - in a house destroyed by goblins south of the cow field Lumbridge Castle basement The castle basement is a dark room under the Lumbridge Castle kitchen, accessible through a trapdoor. The basement contains spawn points for the following items: Knife, Cabbage, Bucket and 2 pairs of Leather boots. Spiders (level 1) can also be found there. Lumbridge Castle basement has 4 Spider spawn points. It used to be a popular place to do "splash" magic training. The basement contains also the Culinaromancer's chest and an entrance to the Dorgeshuun Mine, which connects to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Shops Lumbridge General Store A limited number of general items can be bought at the Lumbridge General Store over a certain amount of time. Many of the items available in this general store can also be picked up around the area. The general store can be found north of Lumbridge Castle, south of the Combat Tutors centre and connected to a house by a catwalk. In a recent update, the general store installed a new door east of the store, but an unfixed bug caused the door only able to let people in and not letting them out. However, by turning on the run option it is possible to get out through the east door. Bob's Brilliant Axes Bob's Brilliant Axes is a shop that is advertised on fliers dropped by many non-player characters. Bob starts the easy part of Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks, and he repairs Barrows equipment, along with many other degradable armours and weapons, for a price. Before the random event update, he also repaired broken hatchets and pickaxes. He also buys and sells a limited range of tools, including: *Bronze pickaxes, which are not very wise to buy seeing as there are two Bronze pickaxe spawns nearby, atop the Lumbridge castle gatehouse *Hatchets in bronze, iron or steel *Battleaxes in iron, steel or mithril Hank's Fishing Shop Hank's Fishing Shop is the place to be for all your basic fishing equipment (nets and rods) or if you want to stock up on Feathers or Fishing Bait. He also gives away free small fishing nets and crayfish cages. This was added in September 17 2009, as there were no fishing stores in Lumbridge before then. Culinaromancer's chest The Culinaromancer's chest is located inside the Lumbridge Castle cellar and is only available after completing at least one subquest of Recipe for Disaster, otherwise it is invisible. As well as being a bank, it also has two shops. Upon completion of each subquest, better equipment and more amounts of food become available. The "items" shop sells Kitchen weaponry and metal gloves, which are among the best in the game. They range from bronze to barrows; bronze through rune gloves are much cheaper (and some have higher stats) than the combat bracelet and regen bracelet. Dragon and Barrows gloves cost 100k but have extremely high bonuses. Kitchen weaponry have stats equivalent to various metal weapons. The food shop sells small amounts of items such as chocolate bars, cooking apples, cheese, pat of butter, bowls, grapes, and other food and utensils. For most of the chest's items, the grand exchange price is much higher than their chest price, so they can be bought for a profit. Notable features ]] Smithing Spots The furnace and anvil here is useful for new players and for members using the agility shortcut from the mine. It is usually populated with low level players who have mined Copper ore and Tin ore from the mines south of Lumbridge. ]] The closest bank is on the second floor of the castle. Since the update on 24 June 2010, there is an anvil located near the furnace, which is convenient, since players no longer have to run to the Draynor Village sewers or Varrock to train Smithing or make armour/items. This is the only furnace available to non-members with an anvil next to it, although its distance from a bank makes it less useful for training purposes. There is a blacksmith working the bellows next to the furnace. Bait and fly-fishing spots The River Lum is a useful source of trout, pike and salmon. Players can fly- or bait-fish in the river. Level 20 Fishing is required to go fly-fishing for trout, level 25 to go bait fishing for pike, and level 30 to go fly-fishing for salmon. Players can now use a net on the fishing spots behind the church to catch crayfish. Saradomin church inside the church.]] Father Aereck watches over his 230+ year old church of Saradomin here. There is also an altar to recharge Prayer points, the prayer tutor used to be here before an update. Players are also able to upgrade their gravestones at the church once they have completed The Restless Ghost quest by speaking to Father Aereck. It also has a sign that shows how many players died in the respective day in RuneScape. It differs from world to world, but with the re-introduction of the Wilderness, the number is often very high. The organ inside of this church has an option that says 'Play', which will result in a cinematic in which skeletal hands play the organ. Also, when inside of the church, and when a player's music player is not playing anything, the organ can be heard playing the opening of J.S. Bach's Chorale 'Jesus bleibet meine Freude', commonly known as 'Jesu, joy of man's desiring'. At the top of the church is a ringable bell, which, when rung, causes a message to the player that says, "You ring the church bell, confusing the citizens of Lumbridge." This is one of the Lumbridge tasks. The bell can also be heard when standing in or around the church. Trees Lumbridge includes a number of ordinary trees, two willow trees south of the furnace building used for a medium Lumbridge task, and the strong tree shortcut south of the Graveyard. These may be useful to those training Woodcutting, Firemaking or Fletching, and a couple of oak trees are found near the castle and a few yews in the forest north of the swamp. Note: Many trees west of the Lumbridge Castle are no longer available due to the Battle of Lumbridge. Tree patch Just North-east of the castle (next to the Furnace and Anvil) is a patch that members can use to grow wood trees with the Farming skill. Combat Academy The Combat Academy, which is run by Lady Deathknell, is a place for players to learn the basics of combat after the Evolution of Combat. It hosts a tutorial for all information related to the new combat system. She offers 7 lessons for players to understand the basics. Fred's farm (west farm) 's house.]] The farm north of Lumbridge is owned by Fred the Farmer, and is an excellent place to obtain wool. Players can shear the sheep in the farm to obtain wool (using the shears that respawn on the table in Fred's house), and then spin it into balls of wool on the spinning wheel in Lumbridge Castle. The balls of wool can be used to help Fred the Farmer with his task in Sheep Shearer. Farmer Fred also keeps chickens, which players can kill to obtain raw chickens, feathers and bones. They are particularly popular for players training Prayer, since they are easy to kill and always drop bones for burying. They are also an easy source of free feathers for use in Fishing and Fletching. Cutting nearby trees, making fires, and cooking the raw chickens earns minor experience in Woodcutting, Firemaking, and Cooking. Behind Farmer Fred's house is an onion patch with 12 onions. This is particularly useful for players who wish to make yellow dye. Players can also take a bronze axe from the log standing on the ground outside of Farmer Fred's house. Farther north is a large field containing cows and calves, which players can kill to obtain cowhides, raw beef and bones. There is also a dairy cow here, which players can use to obtain milk for use in Cooking. Farmer Fred's house contains a dairy churn, which members can use to turn the milk into cream, butter or cheese, if they have a high enough Cooking level. Thieves' Guild Above the furnace is a trapdoor that leads to the Thieves' Guild. It is owned by Darren Lightfinger and is helped run by Chief Thief Robin. Players can train Thieving here, and once fully expanded it contains a General Store and bank, as well as a very large area. This location is Members only. Cook-o-matic 25 The Cook-o-matic 25, located in Lumbridge Castle's kitchen, has the lowest burn rate of all the ranges in Runescape. Players must have completed the Cook's Assistant quest in order to use it. The range is ideal for training cooking, for it is located very close to the Culinaromancer's chest (which can be used as a bank after starting Recipe for Disaster) in the cellar. Goblin house , near a farm containing cows.]] The goblins in and around the goblin house are a good source of Level 1 clue scrolls for members, because they have low health. On the east side of the river, there is a building that houses large numbers of level 2 goblins, though the entire area is crawling with spiders and goblins. This area is a very popular area for new players to start training. The most valuable goblin drop is a level one clue scroll, which is very rare but can lead to valuable items. Also occasionally dropped by the Goblins are Air talismans, which can be useful for new players starting the Runecrafting skill. As said by Victoria, these two goblin houses were previously owned by the residents of Lumbridge. The previous owners were forced to retreat to the western side of the River Lum. Two residents were the poor Lachtopher and H.A.M. agent William. It is possible that Lozar the magician also once lived here, as mentioned by the Champion Guild master during the Dragon slayer quest, when the player inquires about Lozar's map piece. The four torches lining the outer walls can cause bronze armour to appear gold or gilded when a player is standing near them. East farm The second farm in Lumbridge is on the east side of the River Lum, on the path that leads north to Varrock. It includes a cow pasture on the east side of the path, and chicken coop on the west side of the path. The cow pasture is a place for beginners to train in combat. It is usually crowded, and often there will be higher levelled players collecting cowhides there. For those who need milk, there are two dairy cows close to the entrance of the pasture. On the eastern side of the pasture, there is another dairy cow that provides the top quality milk for the Cook's Assistant quest. The chicken coop to the north-west includes Chicken that are an alternative for low-level players wishing to train their combat skills. There are also two egg spawns, one inside the coop and one just to the west side of it. A building is just to the side of the chicken coop. There is a super large egg here for the Cook's Assistant quest. This building has a dairy churn and a fireplace for those who wish to level up cooking. Tasks The Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks for all players can be started by talking to Explorer Jack in a house north of the castle. It focuses on doing different tasks all around Lumbridge and Draynor Village. Explorer Jack, Bob, and Ned (in Draynor Village) will reward the player for completing the beginner, easy, and medium tasks, respectively. It was the only task set for free players before the task update. Nearby features Lumbridge Crater (formerly the Western Forest) Before the Battle of Lumbridge that caused total destruction upon Lumbridge's lands, there used to be a small forest from Lumbridge leading to Draynor Village with many goblins and level 2 giant spiders. Also, before the World Event began, there used to be a portal located in the middle of the forest. This had many people come along to view the portal. Eventually, once the portal grew in size, Zamorak emerged causing total devastation to try and find tears. He was then prevented to do so by Saradomin eventually resulting in the two battling out hence obliterating the forests west of Lumbridge. Most of the path leading through this forest has become destroyed along with the trees. Since the end of the battle of Lumbridge, the crater upon which the World Event took place still remains, scarring Lumbridge's landscapes forever. H.A.M. Hideout The H.A.M. Hideout is in a hidden mineshaft located west of the cow pen on the eastern side of the River Lum. It takes part in the quests The Lost Tribe, Death to the Dorgeshuun, and One Small Favour. It is the main setting of H.A.M., an organization to wipe out all non-human species, excepting gnomes, dwarves, and such. Only members can pick-lock the trapdoor and get inside. The trapdoor to get inside is in this mineshaft. Lumbridge Swamp Lumbridge Swamp is south of Lumbridge through the graveyard next to the altar and cooking range. It is home to many things, including the water altar, a mine, fishing spots, the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, and Zanaris. Another point to note is the spawn of Swamp tar in the swamp which is a useful way to make money. More details in the Money making guide. On March 15 2011, the swamp was graphically updated, the ground and sky are darker, the mining rocks were changed, and the cave entrance was changed to a hollow tree. Water altar The water altar is in Lumbridge Swamp, south of the Lumbridge Crater (southwest of the town). Players can craft water runes here, though they need level 5 Runecrafting to do so. This was a popular runecrafting training choice for low-level players before the release of The Runespan. It's also used for 2 Lumbridge tasks. Mill Lane Mill Mill Lane Mill is nearby, and is surrounded by fields where players can pick free grain, potatoes, onions and cabbages. Here players can make flour from grain, and get the large flour in Cook's Assistant. Mine South of Lumbridge Swamp is a small mine where players can obtain copper ore and tin ore, enough to make bronze bars at a furnace. Players with a low Mining skill may also find this useful for training, since they need only level 1 Mining. Another mine has Coal, mithril, and adamantite ores for high-levelled Miners. Crayfish cage spots fishing spots.]] There is only one spot located at the River Lum behind the church. Net fishing spots Just north-east of the mine are some net fishing spots where players can catch Shrimps with level 1 Fishing, or Anchovies with level 15 Fishing. There is also a small fishing net spawn, which may be especially useful to new players. Graveyard There is a graveyard just south of the Church, housing the entrance to the Lumbridge Catacombs. Xenia can be found here. This is the only entrance to the Lumbridge swamp accessible from Lumbridge. There is also a walkway lined with gravestones south of the graveyard, in the swamp itself. Quests Players can start the following quests in Lumbridge: *Cook's Assistant and Recipe for Disaster may be started by speaking to the Cook in Lumbridge Castle kitchen. *Myths of the White Lands may be started by speaking to Explorer Jack *The Restless Ghost quest may be started by speaking to Father Aereck, who is tending to his church near the castle. *The Lost Tribe may be started by speaking to Duke Horacio's adviser Sigmund. He is found in the central room on the first floor of Lumbridge Castle. *The miniquest, Sheep Shearer, may be started by speaking to the paranoid Farmer Fred, in his house north-west of the castle. The "Thing" which has Fred so rattled is an odd sheep which has penguin legs, and is featured in the Cold War quest. *The Blood Pact may be started by speaking to Xenia in the Lumbridge cemetery. *Buyers and Cellars may be started by speaking to Darren Lightfinger down the trapdoor, northeast of Lumbridge castle. Music The following music tracks are unlocked in Lumbridge: * Harmony - The majority of Lumbridge south of the farms * Harmony2 - In the Lumbridge Castle basement * Autumn Voyage - Northeast of Lumbridge, in the chicken coop * Flute Salad - Around Fred the Farmer's house * Dream - In the forest west of Lumbridge * Yesteryear - In the Lumbridge Swamp, south of the cemetery * The Duke - First floor of Lumbridge Castle * Book of Spells - The swamp south of Lumbridge Lumbridge in Art Battle_of_Lumbridge_banner.jpg Battle_of_Lumbridge_Week_2_banner.jpg Lumbridge_Rebuildathon_banner.jpg SoF_Construction_XP_banner.jpg Summer_Beach_Party_head_banner.jpg RunescapeRiverLum.png|Artwork of the River Lum from Jagex Games Studios. Trivia *Prior to the reintroduction of free trade and the traditional Wilderness, Lumbridge was one of the hotspot main areas on PK worlds due to the close-by altar in the church. *According to the [[:File:DeviousMUD Map.jpg|map of DeviousMUD (the forerunner to RuneScape)]], Lumbridge was not originally meant to be a town, but just a castle and bridge. *Lumbridge and the River Lum are references to Cambridge and the River Cam, the home of Jagex studios. *In the game, "Armies of Gielinor" on Funorb, the other website by Jagex, in the Saradomin campaign there is a level called "Bridge the Lum" whereby the 6 Barrows Brothers are rejoined. This is definitely a reference to Lumbridge, even though Lumbridge was not around during the Third Age, when Armies of Gielinor is set. (See canon.) However, it is possible that the stage was set before Lumbridge was founded, where only very small villages existed. *Upon the completion of the quest Garden of Tranquillity, the King's statue outside of the Lumbridge castle courtyard becomes an empty plinth. It is now seen in the garden east of Varrock palace. *On 27 August 2010 plaques were added just outside Lumbridge Castle's main gate with the names of the current winners of the Jagex Clan Cup, as well as the names of those who won last year, engraved upon it. It displays the victors of all of the Combat, Skilling and Combined Cups from both 2009 and 2010. *The Grassy Hills Training arena in Arcanists, a game on FunOrb, may be based on Lumbridge, due to its completely neutral and player-friendly nature and the presence of a castle in the background. *The prefix "lum," meaning "light" gives Lumbridge and the River Lum names the literal meanings of "Bridge of light" and "River of light." *On 2 July 2011, a large rock was added to the Lumbridge castle courtyard, related to the Citadels update. When the Clan Citadels were released, the rock was removed. *During the Battle of Lumbridge world event, there were a total of seven banks in the city. The Dorgesh-Kaan bank, the combat academy bank, the thieves' guild bank, the culinoromancer's chest, the 2 god camp banks and the bank at the top of the castle. *Even when the Culinaromancer's Chest is for Members only, Free players can collect items that they have bought from GE. See also *Lumbridge Castle, a castle in the town. *Lumbridge Sage, an NPC who provides players information about the town. *Lumbridge Home Teleport, a free spell that players can use to teleport back to the town (with restrictions). *Lumbridge Teleport, a spell with rune costs that players can use to teleport to the town, but without the restrictions of Lumbridge Home Teleport. *''Lady Lumbridge'', a ship named after the town. References